The Heat Down Under
by Turquoise
Summary: The X-men, the bom nd magneto's team all unite to fight apocalypse. To learn to trust each other teams are made and are send all over the world for one year withot adult supervision. plz rr everyone and i hope you like it!(I changed the title)
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. I know that there are a lot of fics like this 1 but I really needed a good excuse to get rogue and remy away from the x-men and also make it kinda funny cause they hate each other.for now.muhahaha..ok so hope ya'll enjoy this fic even though I suck at writing fics.plz r/r!!! Oh nd I don't own the x-men ..ya..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Xavier, Magneto, and Mystique were sitting around a table in the Prof's office. All three of them were deep in thought.  
  
"Oh I know what we could do." Said the Prof breaking the silence. "We want all of them to learn to be responsible and at the same trust each other and get closer right. But we also want to recruit new mutants. So I think that we should pair them up into teams of four and send hem in different parts of the world to live for a year. Like this, all the students can look out for new mutants and at the same time they can learn to trust each other."  
  
"Yes this is a very interesting idea but don't you think they would kill each other? And where are they going to stay?" asked Mystique.  
  
"Well that's a good point about them killing each other. But I do have a suggestion about where they could stay. You see Charles, I have a few other bases around the world that look like perfectly normal houses so I suppose we could use those." Said Eric (a.k.a. Magneto).  
  
"Well my friends, I think that we'll just have to trust them not to kill each other. You see I was thinking that we shouldn't put any adults in this so they can just settle they're problems alone. I also own a few other properties around the world. So if you two agree with me, I think that we should put 4 students I each group and send them to one of these bases away from any f the other x-men, Brotherhood, and acolyte members." Said the Prof starting to think that he's idea might actually work.  
  
"Well I actually think this might work but now we have to make up the groups and any other details before telling the students." Said Mystique. The three started planning all the details about this experiment to unite the three teams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Will everyone please meet me in the meeting hall in 5mins. * This mental message send by the Prof popped in everyone's head. Within five minutes the meeting hall was full of teenagers.  
  
"Like Oh my Gosh Rogue, I wonder what this is like about." Said a very excited Kitty. She sat down besides Lance, her boyfriend. "How should ah now Kitty? Maybe it's another mission or something like that." Said Rogue sitting down across from Kitty. A tall teen took the seat beside Rogue. He had auburn hair that was spiked in a messy stile. He was wearing a brown treanchcoat and all black underneath. He had a handsome face and he's eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. * Oh great * thought Rogue * Flaming Card guy who tried to blow my head off *.  
  
"Bonjour cherie. So we meet again." He said putting a grin on he's face.  
  
"You!" hissed Rogue venomously. "You're the idiot who almost blew mah head off!" she said clenching her fists. But before she could punch him right in the face, Logan caught her and lifted her up to calm down. "Let go of meh!" she said struggling.  
  
"Now Stripes you know I don't have anything against you killing Gumbo here. I mean be my guest but Prof X wouldn't appreciate it. So do this for him and calm down." Said Logan placing her down.  
  
"Fahne. But if he does anything to get meh annoyed he won't be so lucky next time." Said Rogue.  
  
"Can I sit here?" asked Wanda pointing to the seat on the other side of Rogue.  
  
"Be mah guest." Said Rogue.  
  
"So what's this meeting all about?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Have no clue? It's probable another lecture about how we should all get along. A waste of time if ya ask meh." Said Rogue.  
  
"Know what you mean. Personally I can't stand the red head. She's too perky and perfect." Said Wanda.  
  
"Welcome to the club. Ah'm happy Ah'm not the only one that can't stand miss perfect." Said Rogue starting to think that Wanda and herself would get along just fine.  
  
"May I have your attention please." Said the Prof. Everyone fell silent. "Thank you. Eric, Raven and I have come up with a plan to unit you all. Considering that some of you haven't been getting along with members of the other teems we have made up 4 teems of 5 people that shell live together for one year somewhere in the world. Because some of the younger members went home to visit they're parents the ones that have stayed will participate in this. Mystique shell announce the groups and I ask that you all gather up in your groups in different parts of the room. There shell be one group of 4 people."  
  
"Group one consists of Jean, Scott, Tabitha, Kurt and Ray. Group two consists of Kitty, Piotr, Lance, Jubilee and Bobby. Group three is Blob, Toad, Even, Pietro and Amara. Finally Group four consists of Rogue, Wanda, Gambit and Pyro." Said Mystique. "What!!!" shouted Rogue. "Ah'm stuck with the swamp rat."  
  
"Calm down, chere. Gambit ain't that bad. Now let's have a proper introduction. The name's Remy LeBeau. What would yours be, chere?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Stop calling meh chere swamp rat. Mah name's Rogue and Ah guess Ah'm stuck with you fo' a whole year." Said Rogue in a defeated tone.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" asked Magneto addressing all the groups.  
  
"Where exactly are we going to stay and in what countries?" asked Scott.  
  
"As you all know both me and Eric own a few other bases around the world. Each group shell live in either mine or Eric's bases for a whole year. Here's where each group shell be located: Group 1 in Buenos Aires, Argentina, Group 2 in Paris, France, Group 3 in Moscow, Russia and Group 4 in Sydney, Australia." Said the Prof.  
  
"Are any adults accompanying us?" asked Bobby.  
  
"No there shell be no adults involved in this." Said Mystique.  
  
"How much money are we going to get?" asked Jean.  
  
"Each group shell get $35 000." Said Magneto.  
  
"What method of transportation are we going to use?" asked Spike.  
  
"Each Group gets Two cars, one for the girls and one for the boys." Answered the Prof. "Are there anymore questions." Asked the Prof. Everyone nodded. "Good then you are all dismissed. Pack you're bags because you shell be leaving in 2 hours. Each group shell be taking the plane because it takes too long to drop you all off at each destination and we don't want to be detected Here are your tickets." Said the Prof handing them all tickets. Everyone left the room immediately and started packing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone so I hopped you liked my first chapter. As I said before I know it kinda copies a few other fics but I totally need to get them all separated and than the real story starts. Bye for now and plz everyone r/r and tell me if I should go on with the fic. 


	2. Descoveries

Hey everyone well I promised I was gonna update so here it is.  
  
This chapter is gonna be very, very scrwed cause I'm not using my own  
  
comp and I'm using one that has an older version of microsoft word pad  
  
which doesn't have a spellcheck so there's gonna be tones of spelling  
  
errors. Enjoy the chapter everyone oh and tnx for all the reviews but  
  
I don't think I'll be able to answer and mail cause of the horrible   
  
internet connection...ugh!!! K so enjoy the chapter nd plz R/R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue's pov  
  
Ah went to mah bedroom in silence an' started packing. This was so totally weird. How in hell  
  
did the prof get all the adults t' agree t' this. 'Specialy Logan who doesn't trust any of us  
  
ato be alone in the house fo' more than half an hour. * Well great just great Ah'm stuck with a   
  
bunch of people that ah don't even know. An' ah can hardly stand that lil' swamp rat an' the Loud  
  
Mouth Aussie. Wanda seems t' be ok ah guess but still ah hear that she can go all homicidal if ya  
  
piss her off. Gawd wahy meh? * Rogue thought desperately.   
  
Ah decided t' make a list of all the things ah needed to pack. This was gonna be a long list. Ah  
  
walked over to the desk an' looked for some paper. There was some over here this mornin'.   
  
"Shit!!!" Ah shouted when ah got a paper cut. Mah index finger started bleeding. Ah put the   
  
paper down an' looked back at mah finger. What?!?!?! All the blood was gone an' there was no   
  
sign of a paper cut. What th' hell was goin' on.  
  
* Rogue will you please meet me in my office now. * said the Prof's voice in my head. Ah decided  
  
It was just mah imagination an' that the paper cut was still there. Ah made mah way to the Prof's   
  
office and entered. Professor X was sitting at he's desk waiting for her.  
  
"Come in Rogue." said the Prof.  
  
"Ya wanted to see meh Professor?" ah said.  
  
"Yes Rogue This meeting is about your growing powers." he said.  
  
"What d'ya mean Professor. My powers are the same as always." ah said.  
  
"I shell have to disagree with you on that Rogue. Just a minute ago you got a paper cut which   
  
immediately healed. This happened because without knowing you used the power you absorbed from  
  
Logan.' said the Professor.  
  
"Ya but Ah thought it was just my imagination. Ah mean this never happened before." ah finished  
  
lamely.  
  
"Yes your right this never happened before but now you are strong enough to be able to control  
  
all the powers you have ever absorbed. If you concentrate hard enough you now can use any power   
  
you want." said the Prof.  
  
"but dos this also mean Ah can control MAH ORIGINAL power?" Ah asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
"No, I am sorry but this means that you have made a great step in the process of controlling your  
  
powers. Don't worry Rogue I personally think that in less than a year you shell succeed in getting   
  
control over your powers." said the prof. "Oh and Rogue please be careful with your new found   
  
abilities. We don't want any accidents to occur. You may go and finish packing now."  
  
'Ok an' thanks Professor." ah said and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Rogue walked out into the hallway and came face to face with Logan.  
  
"Hey kid, how's it goin'?" he asked in he's usual gruffly voice.  
  
"Fahne, Ah just found out ah got total control over all the powers ah ever absorbed." said   
  
Rogue.  
  
"That means your pretty powerful now considering that you absorbed every person leavin' here at   
  
least once." he said.They started walking in the direction of the stairs.  
  
"Ya well at least now if anyone leavin' heah' eva' pisses meh off ah could just test mah new   
  
found abilities on them." ah said in an evil voice. "Or even better, ah get to test mah powers on  
  
mah very unlucky team mates."  
  
"Have fun oh and my personal suggestion for a candidate would be ol' Gumbo. That kid's been  
  
getting on my nerves ever since Mags and Chuck joined forces. I would of had some fun with him   
  
myself but I'd set a bad example for all the other students." said Logan in an extremely dangerous  
  
voice.  
  
"Ya, know what ya mean. Ya gotta play by the rules but ah don't cause if ah remember right no   
  
adults are to go on this trip." said Rogue with an evil glint in her eyes. The two of them   
  
reached the stairs. "Well have a good and quiet year off Wolvie ya need it after having to   
  
live in a house full of crazy teens."  
  
"I promise i'll have a nice long rest Stripes and do I even need to tell you to have fun. My only  
  
advice is for Gumbo to watch out. Oh and if you tell anyone about this conversation, I'll deny   
  
everything and kill you later." said Logan as he went down the stairs. "I'll see you in about   
  
half an hour. I'm taking your team to the airport."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
All the students were out on the front lawn talking. Four cars were parked outside of the   
  
mansion.  
  
"Like Oh-My-Gosh this is like so totally exciting." said Kitty.  
  
"Sorry Kit but Ah don't seem to share your excitement. At least you're not stuck wit' some   
  
people ya don't even know." said Rogue in a depressed voice.  
  
"Like lighten up Rogue. I mesn those two guys on your team are such total hotties." said Kitty.  
  
"Ah think ya forgot 'bout mah powers." said Rogue waving a gloved hand in Kitty's face.  
  
"Oh..um oops...sorry...but still that doesn't mean you can't like still have some fun." said  
  
the Valley girl.  
  
"Whateva." said Rogue in an uninterested voice. A puff of blue smoke apared in front of Rogue.  
  
"Would all of you please gather up in your teams pleas." said the Prof. "You shell be leaving in   
  
five minutes to the airport accompanied by an adult. Group one shell be accompanied by Magneto,   
  
Group 2 shell be accompanied by Mystique, Group three shell be accompanied by Storm, and Group 4   
  
will be accompanied by Wolverine. I wish you all a safe trip and have fun but also act responsibly  
  
during this year."  
  
"Hey, mein schwester." said Kurt waving to Rogue.  
  
"Hey Kurt." said Rogue.  
  
"Remember Vogue e-mail me every day and be careful. I'll miss you sis." he said trying to get a   
  
hug from Rogue. Rogue immediately moved away.  
  
"Ya Kurt Ah promise Ah'll write to ya every day an' don't worry 'bout meh. Ah'm untouchable,   
  
remember?" she said "Well Ah gotta go now, Bah Bye." Rogue started to walk in the direction   
  
in which Wolverine and the rest of her team mates were standing.   
  
"Hey like wait up Rogue. You have to promise me that you'll like write at least once a week. Oh  
  
and if anything happens with you and like any of the two guys tell me." said Kitty who dashed   
  
away in a second.  
  
Rogue finally got to where her team was staying.  
  
"Hey ya'll, so are we goin' or what?" said Rogue.  
  
"I guess. All right everyone hop in the van." said Logan shrugging. Wanda was about to open the   
  
front seat door and hop in besides Logan until Rogue stopped her.  
  
"Ah suggest ya don't sit there if ya wanna make it to the airport. Believe meh ya haven't seen   
  
Logan drivin'." said Rogue.  
  
"Um...ok thanks i guess." said Wanda who sat down besides Pyro.  
  
"Great just great." siad Rogue seeing that she had to sit down in the back next to the Cajun.  
  
She slid in next to him and was fully aware of how close they were to each other. * Shit!!! Ah   
  
should have sat down besides Wolvie * she cursed her self mentally for not doing so and put on   
  
her seatbelt.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone ok I'm srry that I didn't update when i was suppose to but as I sai b4 I'm using a   
  
really old version of microsoft word pad that has a really scrued up page set up and all that  
  
shit so i hqad to line everything up right after I was done and than I hjad to proof read   
  
everything a thousand times to make shower the spelling is relatively correct.  
  
Ok I know that this chapter didn't have any Romy mush in it but I garantee that the next 1 will   
  
and Wanda might try to kill John...hehe. OK so pleas R/R everyone cause I worked double as hard  
  
as on a normal computer just for ur entertainment so u owe me!!! 


	3. The flight

hey everyone thanx for all the great reviews so here's the next chapter and i promise there's   
  
tones of Rogue/Remy and a bit John/Wanda flirting in this chapter so enjoy the chapter nd plz R/R  
  
everyone!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Logan waited everybody jumped in to start the car. They all adjusted their seatbelts since he   
  
was as always- speeding and driving like a maniac. Well, all excepted for Rogue, who was trying   
  
to find her CD player in her backpack. *Music will make this hell more bearable* -she thought.  
  
The car was probably going to over a hundred miles an hour when all of the sudden the crazy   
  
mutant driver known as Wolverine took a sharp turn. That caused Rogue to slid right into Gambit's  
  
lap, to her dismay. Quickly he seized her waist with his right arm and, regardless to her   
  
attempts to get free, he said in a sexy (and somewhat amused) voice :  
  
"Hey chere, we should meet like dis more often, non?" he implied with a sexy voice.  
  
"Git off of meh, swamp rat.' said Rogue trying to pull away but all of a sudden she looked up in   
  
he's eyes and stopped immediately. They were a dazzling red on black. There was not one bit of   
  
white. They seemed to burn into her soul. She felt he could see right through her, right through   
  
her close and through all the makeup. This thought scared her. It send a shiver down her spine.   
  
She had to pull away before she hurt him, she didn't want to have another person stuck in her   
  
head. No...not another. But she couldn't pull away. It was like her eyes were glued to he's.  
  
"We're here." announced Logan's voice. Rogue was all of a sudden pulled away from her daze. She   
  
blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes. That was weird. She shot another look at Remy who   
  
was still staring at her and than she climbed out of the car.   
  
She took her suitcase out of the back of the car and followed Logan and Wanda in the airport.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entering the Plane:  
  
"Hay, your seat is right over here." said a stewardess addressing Rogue. She sat down in her seat   
  
and waited to see who would be sitting beside her. Wanda and John were 2 rows behind her and  
  
Remy went to the bathroom or something like that before entering the plane so they were   
  
separated. She prayed that he wouldn't be sitting beside her because she couldn't take it.  
  
Rogue took her CD player out of her bag and was about to put the headphones on when she heard a   
  
very familiar voice. It was Remy, obviously who was flirting with the stewardess.  
  
* OH Gawd pleas don't make him seat beside meh! * thought Rogue desperately. * OK calm down gal,   
  
don't make eye contact, look out the window, ya that's it! *. Rogue concentrated on one of the   
  
planes parked outside the airport and waited for Remy to pass.  
  
"Bonjour cherie.Looks like Remy gonna be sittin' next to y'." said Remy in he's husky voice.   
  
* SHIT!!! FUCK THE DAMN PEOPLE WHO GAVE HIM A SEAT RIGHT NEXT TO MINE!!! *. cursed Rogue in her   
  
mind.  
  
"Oh lucky meh, swamp rat." said Rogue sarcastically. She turned back to looking out the window   
  
and noticed that the plain started moving. She put on her seatbelt and waited for the plane to   
  
take off.   
  
"Swamp Rat?" said Remy rising an eyebrow. "Well than y' won't mind Remy calling y' river rat?"   
  
he said smirking mischievously.  
  
"River Rat, cain't ya get more creative than that, Gumbo?" she asked remembering what Logan   
  
called him. She knew this ticked him off. "Oh what's the matter sugha, don't ya like the name   
  
Wolvie made up fo' ya?" she asked in a sassy voice.  
  
"Wolvie?!" he repeted not believing the nick name.  
  
"Ya Wolverine, ya know harry guy with claws." said Rogue.  
  
"Remy know's who it is, is just Remy never thought anyone dat called him such a silly name would  
  
still be living and breathing." he said.  
  
"YA well ah like livin' dangerously." said Rogue trying to think for a better comeback.  
  
:Is dat so, petite." he said lifting an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"That's not what ah meant ya perv." said Rogue blushing. She felt her face hot and she was shore   
  
that not even the makeup hid it.  
  
"Y' should blush more often chere, y'look beautiful when y'do." he said in a very sexy voice.  
  
Rogue turned to face him and was caught staring right into he's eyes. He had taken he's shades off  
  
after he entered the plane.   
  
"Your eyes 're beautiful." she said before she could stop herself. She made a mental note to   
  
slap herself in the head later. Remy chuckled lightly he was obviously used to girls liking he's   
  
eyes.  
  
"Merci, chère. Your eyes...er..." he tried to compliment her in return, but started babbling,   
  
mesmerized. "Your eyes" are true. They glow so hard all the rest of the world seems gray in   
  
comparison. Through them I can see the strength and the fire of your soul, through them I can   
  
see something beyond truth, beyond beauty." He stopped.   
  
*Was that even a compliment? Gawd, could he get any cheesier?!* thought Rogue feeling dizzy as   
  
she got lost in his eyes. She didn't even realize that their faces were about one inch apart.   
  
He took out a thin piece of red satin out of his pocket and placed it on her lips.  
  
Before Rogue could protest or even realize what he was doing she felt he's lips come in contact  
  
with her's. She immediately tried to pull away but he's hand was around her waist holding her   
  
firmly. She couldn't stop him from kissing her and to her total surprise she kissed him back   
  
passionately.  
  
He's hot lips devoured her's slowly acting like he was starved and wanted more, melting her   
  
tongue through the satin, burning her throat. He seemed to want more and more, and she felt the   
  
same. Her arms instinctively went around he's neck and he's other hand rested on her hip.  
  
"Hey Rogue." said a voice. Rogue and Remy immediately stopped and sat as far away from each other   
  
as possible.Fortunately for them tHE voice belonged to Wanda who was sitting two rows behind   
  
them and she didn't see anything...at least that's what they thought.  
  
"Nice weather we're havin' today." she said matter-of-factlly trying to act like nothing happened.  
  
"Oui the weather be great, Remy never seen it be so hot here." said Remy in a calm voice.   
  
"What 'bout you, Wanda? Don't you thaink th' weather's jusT great." said Rogue.  
  
"What the hell, I don't care about the weather I just wanted to now where we are stopping in   
  
Europe and how long do we have to wait for the next plane." said Wanda.  
  
"Oh um...ya we're stoppin' in Paris fo'...wait Ah gotta check." Rogue said examining her ticket.  
  
"Ok so we're stopping fo' three hours in paris an' than we get on a plane that takes us directly  
  
to Sydney. It's 'bout 20 hours the wholE trip from New York to Sydney."  
  
"Oh ok thanks." said Wanda.  
  
"You're welcome." said Rogue in return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later:  
  
An hour later, Rogue was getting terribly bored. Rémy had kissed her (the memories of that   
  
bizarre situation made her shudder), but fortunately Wanda asked her about the trip just in   
  
time, so that she could put on her headphones and pretend to go to sleep. However now she felt   
  
the need to talk to someone, to someone other than Rémy, that is. *Hey, wait, Ah have Jean's   
  
and the Professor's abilities so maybe Ah can contact Kitty.* -thought Rogue happily. She used   
  
the information she absorbed from Jean on how to talk to someone through their mind and   
  
concentrated on contacting Kitty.  
  
* Hey Kitty? *   
  
* Like OH-MY-GOSH Rogue what are you like doing in my head and how did you get there * asked  
  
Kitty. Rogue explained to her that she now had control over all her powers and that she used   
  
Jean's ability to contact her.  
  
* Like that is so cool. So how's the flighht going? *  
  
* Terrible Ah'm stuck sitting beside the Cajun and get this he KISSED meh. *  
  
* HE LIKE WHAT? * yelled Kitty. * Well is he like ok and are you like ok? *  
  
* Ya we're both ok cause there was a piece of satin between our...lips. *  
  
* Like that is so romantic. Your like the first one of us to like kiss him! *  
  
* Oh yay, lucky meh. * said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
* Hey Rogue I like have to go they're like serving dinner now. Bye *  
  
* Bye Kitty *  
  
Rogue was now exhausted from using her powers so she really did fall asleep now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wanda/John:  
  
"No" said Wanda.  
  
"Aw c'mon you know you want ta, Sheila." said John.  
  
"NO I don't."   
  
"DO too."  
  
"Do not."   
  
"Do too."  
  
"I DO NOT! CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO KISS OR EVEN TOUCH YOU, YOU SICK PERV."   
  
hissed Wanda.  
  
"Well...um...oh Rogue kissed Gambit." he said.  
  
"Ya well Rogue has good taste so remy must be better than you other ways she wouldn't have kissed   
  
him." explained Wanda lamely.  
  
"Oh so you're saying that Gambit's better than me." implied John.  
  
"No I'm just saying that he has to be better because Rogue would never kiss someone so stupid as  
  
you and the only thing that's stopping me from killing you right now is that thought that my   
  
father won't be able to find another idiot like you to work for him." said Wanda.  
  
"Oh ya well I think that you're just afraid, Sheila." said john. Well that was it he'd pushed   
  
Wanda too far. She started getting angry and all of a sudden she put a hex on the headphones that  
  
were on John's lap. The headphones immediately wrose in the air and wrapped themselves around   
  
John's neck and started to chock him. They tightened more and more till John was a nice shade of   
  
purple and he was making signs for Wanda to make them stop chocking him.  
  
"Are you going to stop if you promise to stop bothering me." said Wanda in a dangerously low   
  
voice. John nodded desperately and she took the hex off the headphones. "Good, Oh and never in your  
  
life say that I'm too afraid to do something." said Wanda. The rest of the trip John didn't dare   
  
say another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey every1 so how'd you like my chapter Pleas R/R everyone and i'm totally opened for more ideas  
  
cause I have a writer's block right now. 


	4. Sydney

Hey everyone! Well, I'm back nd I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope u enjoy the chapter nd plz R/R everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the four teens arrived in Sydney they were greeted by a tall dark haired man that escorted them to the place they'd be living in. The man gave them instructions on where everything was and he also gave them a cell phone each. He told them that the Professor could contact them on the big screen TV or on the cell phones, afterwhat he gave them the keys to the two cars that they would be able to drive and told them where in the garage they were kept.  
  
They'd be living in a huge condo (and when I say huge I mean it) that had a great view of the city and the waterfront. In the living room there was a dark red, leather couch with two matching armchairs and a circular glass coffee table facing a big screen TV with DVD and video. There were two metal shelves on both sides of the TV that had different DVDs and videos on them. Part of the living room was made out of thick glass so you could stand on it and have a view of the city. A black love seat and corner shelf were on the part of the living room that was made out of glass. There were potted plants and an elegant lamp occupied the corner shelf that was painted a blood red.There was also a bar in the living room that was basic black and had four red stools in front of it. There was every type of glass in the bar but -unfortunately- no alcohol, and to the right of the bar there was a metal bookcase with a CD player on the middle shelf and CDs according to everyone's taste in music.There were also some books on the top and bottom shelves. To the right of the bookshelf was the kitchen, that was only a bit smaller than the one in the mansion. It had a refrigerator, on the counter there was a microwave, a blender and other kitchen stuff, there was an oven a sink and a cooker opposite the counter and there were shelves where plates and that kind of stuff was kept, over the counter.  
  
To the left of the bar was the entrance to the balcony, which was as big as a terrace and had a clear view of the water view. Opposite the bar was a hall leading to all the rooms that had four-poster beds, desks with computers, wardrobes, and a bookshelf each. At the end of the hall way there were two doors that led to two different bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. Each bathroom had a marble counter and a sink placed in the middle of the counter, a large mirror over the counter, a shower, a bathtub and a toilet.  
  
"Wow! Cool place!" said John in amazement.  
  
"Not too shabby." said Remy in a superior voice even though you could see he liked it.  
  
"Well Ah'm gonna go unpack and get changed." said Rogue going to her room.  
  
"Me too." said Wanda following Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So mon ami, how'd de flight go?" asked Remy taking a seat on the couch and turning the TV on.  
  
"Oh, well.It was terrible. The sheila tried ta kill me, mate, when I suggested that we have a make out session just like you and the Rogue sheila." said John sitting down next to Remy. "So do you like Rogue or what's going on with you two?"  
  
"Moi fall for a femme, never. Remy's just playing wit' her, mon ami. Remy can get any girl t' fall for 'im, but he never actually falls for a femme himself. What can I say? It's a gift." said Remy in a superior voice.  
  
"Whatever, mate, whatever. You may have all the luck in the world with sheilas, but the untouchable one is never gonna fall for anyone, you can bet that." Replied John.  
  
"Does Remy sense a challenge?" asked Remy lifting a brow.  
  
"I don't know, cajun. Not one you can win, no." answered John while playing with his lighter.  
  
"Ah, mon pauvre ami, you're so unexperienced.Remy will show you not only that the femme will fall for him, but also that she will fall for him within one week." -said Remy.  
  
"Ok, cajun, we'll see." said John rising from the couch and going over to the bar to poor himself some water. At that precise moment Wanda and Rogue entered the living room.  
  
"Watch and learn, mon ami." said Remy to John. He than stood up and walked over to the chatting girls."Bonjour, chère." he said putting an arm around Rogue's waist.  
  
"Git yo' hands off meh, swamp rat, and stop calling meh that, mah name's Rogue." she said walking away and sitting down on an armchair. John smirked at Remy.  
  
"Aw, chère, y' wound me." said Remy making a mock pained face and following Rogue to the armchair. He sat down on the armrest.  
  
"Ah wish." said Rogue. "Git off of mah chair swamp rat."  
  
"Make me, chère." said Remy with a grin on he's face. Rogue looked up at him and then she turned around and practically stood on top of him, they were about an inch apart. Remy was apparently very surprised. Rogue liked her lips slowly.  
  
"Ah am goin' t' make you, swamp rat." she whispered and than before Remy could wake up out of the daze she pushed him off the armrest and slid back in the armchair. Remy woke up flat on the ground and that's when he heard John and Wanda laughing hysterically.  
  
"Wow, Rem, you're really good with the ladies!" said John sarcastically when he finally stopped laughing.  
  
"John, I take back what I said on the plane, he is stupider than you." said Wanda smirking.  
  
"Wha' how'd y'get the femme t' compare y' wit ME?" asked Remy who started to get up.  
  
"Well mate, you should know you're the one who said he could get any sheila ta fall for him. So you tell me your method." said John sitting down next to Wanda.  
  
"Non, mon ami, that be a secret." said Remy.  
  
"Well we can always get Rogue to absorb it out of you." said Wanda. "Right, Rogue?"  
  
"Wrong, Ah don't want a slimy, egotistical Cajun in mah head. But just between the three o' us we could always beat it out'o him, raht?" said Rogue smirking.  
  
"Good point." said John. "I think I'm going to enjoy this year, a lot."  
  
"Hey no plottin' 'gainst Remy." said Remy. They all started laughing at him.  
  
"Hey let's go check out the neighborhood, Rogue." said Wanda standing up.  
  
"Sure, wahy not. Hey John, why don' ya come too? Ah mean, yo' from Sydney so y'could show us round." said Rogue.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sheila." said John following Rogue and Wanda eagerly.  
  
"Hey what 'bout Remy? Y're not gonna live me all alone 're y'?" asked Remy walking after them.  
  
"Well Remy, I guess you can come." said Wanda dismissively walking out the door alongside Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was sunset and the whole city was drenched in the late rays of golden sunlight. Tourists and locals crowded the streets, probably looking for parties and nightclubs.The four teens were walking through the crowded streets of Sydney with John as their guide. He showed them the best restaurants, nightclubs, cinemas and shops. Wanda and Rogue decided they wanted to go to the nearest mall and check out the music store so John took them to it.  
  
It was a huge futuristic structure with big windows and the walls all painted white. On the ground floor there was a fountain that squirted water all the way to the 3rd floor through the gap that was made by the stairs criss-crossing it on top.  
  
The guys went to the food court to get them all some bubble-tee while Rogue and Wanda checked out the music store. It was huge about the size of a supermarket and it had all types of CDs and DVDs.The two girls started browsing round. Wanda went to the hardcore, metal and alternative music section while Rogue checked out the rock, punk and gothic rock section.  
  
After about fifteen minutes passed Rogue decided on buying 2 CDs so she headed towards the cashier. There was a total commotion in the mall and people were running around screaming. Rogue abandoned the 2 CDs and decided to go see what was happening. When she got outside of the store she saw Wanda laughing hysterically and looked around to see what was happening. What she saw made her laugh too. There was a giant figure made out of fire chasing everyone and to Rogue's surprise it looked like Magneto in BOXER SHORTS WITH LITTLE HEARTS ON THEM!!!!  
  
John was in a corner watching all of this and looking very innocent till in the end when no one was looking he made the figure fade and walked away with both hands in he's pockets. Wanda followed him still grinning and they both went out of the mall.  
  
Rogue went back to the music store and purchased the two CDs and than she started walking towards the mall exit. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder so she immediately took the hand, turned around, and fliped the owner of the hand on his back.  
  
"What I do, chère?" asked Remy who was now lying on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"Nevah snick up on meh swamp rat." Said Rogue helping him up.  
  
"Let's get out o' here, chère. Dey be cloasing de mall after de little fire incident don't you think so, petite? Oh an' here's your bubble-tee, kiwi and strawberries as y' asked" he said.  
  
"Thanks." said Rogue taking the bubble-tee.  
  
Remy opened the door and held it so Rogue could walk through and he than followed her outside. Night had fallen and there were now all kind of lights sparkling. A strongly built dirty blonde guy came up to Rogue. He looked really drunk and it was obvious that he was wasted.  
  
"Hey darlin', how bout a kiss." he said to Rogue.  
  
"Shove off, homme." said Remy who put a protective arm around Rogue and pulled her closer to him. They continued to walk till the drunken man was out of site that's when Rogue pulled away from him.  
  
"Thanks but Ah cain take care of mahself." said Rogue defensively.  
  
"Remy's sure y' can." he said with an amused grin. Rogue glared at him for a second and than started walking again.  
  
It was 10 pm by the time they got back to the apartment and Wanda and John were both on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Ooooh, look who's back." said John.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask where you were." said Wanda.  
  
"Ha, ha." said Rogue sarcastically, walking to the kitchen. "Fo' ya' information aftah yo'ditched meh to go walk home with Joneipooh Ah bought some CDs an' than Ah bumped into the swamp rat so than we just walked home togeter."  
  
"Swamp Rat? Ooooh, nice pet name mate." said John very amused. Rogue shot him a death glare that shut him up immediately. She than returned to looking something to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an Hour Later:  
  
"So lets watch a movie. There are tones of DVDs here. What do ya wanna watch?" asked John examining the shelves full of DVDs.  
  
"Oh let's watch a horror movie. Perfect night time atmosphere." said Wanda. "How 'bout Jeepers Creepers?"  
  
"Ah definitely wanna watch that." said Rogue.  
  
"Wait, we have to make some popcorn. I think i saw some in the kitchen." said Wanda. She came back after some time with two bowls of popcorn and tones of Pepsi. They all sat down on the couch and Rogue somehow ended up sitting next to Remy and plus they were really close together. Rogue put her feet up on the couch and under her. Than the movie started.  
  
Halfway through the movie Rogue started to get closer and closer to Remy without even realizing it.*Perfect opportunity.* thought Remy who put an arm around her. All of a sudden Rogue grabbed his other hand. She was really into the movie and she obviously didn't realize what she was holding in her arm. She squeezed it really tightly till Remy couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Chère?" he whispered.  
  
"Shhhh." she said, her eyes were transfixed on the screen of the T.V.  
  
"Chère?"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"What? What the hell is it Remy!" she hissed.  
  
"Um...y'r cuttin' the circulation in Remy's arm." he said.  
  
"What 're ya talkin' bout Cajun, ah ain't touchin' yo." she said then looked down at what she was holding. Her face went a few shades paler and she immediately let go of Remy's hand. "Raht, um...sorry."  
  
By the time the movie ended Rogue was asleep. Her head was snuggled up on Remy's chest and both her arms were around he's neck. Remy was in seventh heaven and he new that by the end of this week she'd be he's. He'd play with her a bit and than he'd dump her like he did to all the others.when he looked down at her he saw how beautiful she was. Most of her makeup had rubbed off and he could see her smooth ivory skin. She looked like an angel so peaceful just sleeping there. For a moment he regretted actually placing that bet with John. He really didn't want to hurt her but still, she was just a girl. Just another girl that didn't mean anything to him. He'd played this game far to many times to all of a sudden care for one girl. There had been so many before her. It wasn't like he was growing a conscience all of a sudden.  
  
Remy decided to go put Rogue to bed. He picked her up in he's arms gently, making sure he didn't wake her up. He slowly opened the door to her room and made his way across the room to the bed. Rogue had already made the bed and put her things away. The sheets were made out of black silk and there were three black pillows. Purple and black veils were suspended from the posts of the bed so it looked like one of those beds in which royalty slept in.  
  
Remy put Rogue in bed and pulled the covers close to her body tucking her in gently. When she felt the warmth of his body go away she started whimpering faintly so he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently, where the hair was covering her skin. He than slowly exited the room and went to his own room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone the next chap is almost done srry for the long wait it's just i really wasn't inspired. Here's the chap i deleted by accident lol...so ne ways i'm probable gonna post the next chap up tomorow or the day after totmorow and thanks for reviewing ya'll. 


	5. Moarnings

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, it's just I really didn't have that much inspiration. I had to restart this chap a few times till it was ok. So a huge thanks for everyone who reviewed. Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chap, and don't forget to R/R after you're done! Oh and by the way, if anyone has any good ideas about what else I could add, say so, ok?  
  
And no, unfortunately I don't own X-men or any other things ya'll recognize in the fic, but the story's mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke up to the beautiful sunlight flooding her room. It was only 8am, but unfortunately she couldn't go back to sleep. She took a quick shower and then got dressed and applied her usual thick layer of makeup. After that, not knowing what to do, Rogue decided to go check her e-mail address to see if Kurt or Kitty wrote. To her surprise two emails (from both of them) waited for her, so Rogue decided to start by reading her brother's email.  
  
Dear Schwester  
  
Well, it's really sunny and hot here. Ray, Tabby and I live off pranking Jean and Scott. Right now we're plotting to put mustard or ketchup in the sunscreen so that when Jean uses it (and that happens almost once every minute) she'll look really...original! I hope everything is ok there, and if the acolytes do anything to annoy you I earge you to kill them...hehe...Ze fuzzy dude has spoken. Write soon.  
  
Kurt  
  
Rogue laughed to herself when she read this. Even though she didn't show her fraternal feelings to Kurt very often (as in never at all), she liked the feeling of not being alone in the world, of having someone to trust, someone who would, somehow, care about her. After a short sigh, Rogue started reading Kitty's email.  
  
Dear Rogue  
  
Paris is like wow...I love it here and like Lance and Piotr are like fighting over me, so how cool is that! Lance asked me out for dinner and we went in this really fancy restaurant. Oh, well, too bad he like doesn't know French that well cause he ordered escargots and when he started eating I like told him it's kinda gross to like eat snails so he spit it all out and was like "What?! Those are s...s...snails?!". It was like really funny.  
  
And Piotr like made a sketch of me and gave it to me as a gift with like a single red rose. How totally romantic is that?!  
  
I hope you're having a good time I mean, why not? Those two guys in your group are soooo totally hot. Write back soon and tell me if like anything happens between you and one of them.  
  
Kitty  
  
Rogue laughed to herself. She could just imagine Lance's face when he found out what he was eating. That boy was just so funny. He and Kitty made a really cute couple that no one really expected. Lance is the bad boy with all the ripped clothes and stuff, but Kitty is the opposite. She's a total valley girl who loves to shop and likes romantic stuff. *Well, Lance was anything but romantic* -thought Rogue.  
  
Rogue wrote back to both of them congratulating Kurt on joining the Jean haters club. She also told Kitty that the chances of anything happening between Pyro or Remy and her were slim to none.  
  
She decided to go eat breakfast while the others weren't up yet. She liked to eat breakfast alone once in a while, because usually in the mansion it was imposible to eat a quiet breakfast. Rogue poured herself some lucky charms in a bowl and then made herself a vanilla cappucino. She liked espressos too, but right now she felt like a cappucino would be better. Rogue hated it most when people pronounced it ex-presso insted of espresso *It's like they were asking for someone to punch them straight in the face* -she thought.  
  
Rogue walked out of the kitchen and found John sitting on the couch watching cartoons.  
  
"`Mornin', sheila." -he greeted her, not taking he's eyes off the screen.  
  
"`Mornin', John. Ah never took ya foh tha type ta watch cartoons." -said Rogue looking curiously at him.  
  
"Well, ta tell ya tha truth I love cartoons. I especially love Scooby doo. That's my favourite." -said John childlishly.  
  
"Whateva'." -answered Rogue in a bored voice. She sat down and watched the cartoons with John. After about five minutes the show was over and the morning news came on. John turned to MTV so that there would be some music in the background.  
  
"Well, too bad ther's nothin' else on. So what do ya wanna do now, sheila?" -asked John turning towards Rogue.  
  
"Well Ah don' know. Tha othas arent't up yet, so do ya have any suggestions?" -she asked.  
  
"Um...well how bout...let's see...oh, let's just tell jokes. That's always fun." -said John brightly.  
  
"Yo' kiddin' meh, right?!" -said a very surprised Rogue.  
  
"Aw...c'mon sheila, it'll be fun." -said John pleedingly.  
  
"Oh, ok, fahne." -said Rogue dismisavley. "So ya start."  
  
"Ok. So let's see...Oh, I know :  
  
There was this woman who went to the doctor. She said:  
  
"Doctor, you have to help me. You see, me and my husband just don't have sex any more." So the doctor gave her a container of yellow pills. He told her to give him a few every night and everything would be ok.  
  
The woman went home. So the first night she gave him one pill in his drink, but nothing happend. The second night she gave him two pills, but nothing happend. So the third night she just dumped the whole thing in his 32 ounch bear.  
  
A week later the doctor called and the woman's son answered.  
  
"Hello young man, how's your mother?" -asked the doctor.  
  
"Oh, well. Mom's dead, sis is pregnant, my asshole hurts and dad's out naked on the lawn screaming : 'Here Kitty, Kitty!' " -John finished the joke laughing histerically. Rogue was also laughing so hard she felt tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Remy entered the room and saw them both laughing to tears. He stared at them awkwardly and than finally said : "Um...'re y' two feelin' right?"  
  
"We're fahne." -said Rogue between laughs. "The guy was screaming 'Here kitty, kitty'...hahahaha."  
  
"Right..." -said Remy deciding to ignore the two of them. "Um...ma chère, Remy t'inks y' should stop laughing before y' choke." -Rogue abruptly stopped.  
  
"Did ya just call me yours?? Ah ain't no one's proparteh!" -she hissed at him. Remy was taken aback by her reaction.  
  
"Calm down, Remy just t'ought dat..."  
  
"Ya thought!!! Ah nevah knew ya had a brain. Oh well, Ah take back mah words. But git this in yo' brain. Ah ain't no one's properteh." -said Rogue furiously standing up and walking towards him. All of a suden she tripped and ended up falling right into Remy's arms.  
  
"Y' were sayin', chere?" he whispered huskily into her ear. His hot breth sent a shiver down her whole body. "Now chere, y' owe Remy foh catching y'. If it wasn' foh Remy dan ma petitte belle would 'ave probable fallen flat on her très beau visage, an' we don' wan' dat, now, do we?"  
  
"Ugh...An' what's yo' point, Remy?" -asked Rogue.  
  
"Well, petite, as Remy said, y' owe him so de least y' could do is maybe 'ave dinner wit' me." -he said with a very mischevious look.  
  
"What?! No way, Ah am not goin' out with ya, swamp rat!" -yelled Rogue trying to free herself from Remy's grip -but he was holding on too tightly. Both his arms were placed securely around her waist, pressing her whole body into his. "Let go o' meh, swamp rat!"  
  
"Not 'till y' say oui, chere." -said Remy with an ironic smirk plastered on he's handsom face.  
  
"Oh fahne, but please stop touching meh! Ah'm only doing it cause Ah can' stand yo' touchin' meh so long." -said Rogue in a defeated tone.  
  
"Remy knew y'd come round, petite." -he whispered huskily and then let go of her. Fase one of his plan was now complet. Now onto fase two. He'd have her in the palm of his hand in no time. "How bout 8:00 pm, today?"  
  
"Fahne." -said Rogue in an annoyed voice. "But git this in yer head, this ain't a date, it's just...two peole who know each other going ta dinner an' one of them who's very rude, blackmailed tha otha inta goin'!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked into the large gym that all the tenants of the condo building shared. However, considering there were only a few others living there because the building was fairly new, the gym was empty. Rogue was very happy to find it that way because she was only wearing a black belly top and a pair of baggy, sweat pants and so she didn't want to constantly be careful not to get too close to someone to avoid absorbing someone.  
  
Rogue put down her towel and water bottle on a bench and than started punching and kicking a punching bag getting lost in her thoughts. Why did she let that damn Cajun trap her like that? God, she hated him for that, now she was stuck going out with him and even though she tried to convince herself that it wasn't a date she knew perfectly well that Remy ment it to be.  
  
Rogue didn't understand why the fool tried to get her because sooner or later she'd still scare him off with her power. She hated not being able not to touch. She'd never be able to ever get colse to someone and be loved like practically every other human or mutant. She promised to herself that she wouldn't fall for Remy because she'd be the one getting hurt when he got bored of her and decided to move to the next. Rogue knew that Remy flirted with every beeing with boobs but sometimes she did ask herself if maybe things were different with her. Everytime she thought this way though, a tiny voice in the back of her had told her she was an idiot for thinking this. She knew that Remy was a player but still, what if...  
  
A deep hatred came uppon Rogue as she thought back at her past. How Mystique tried to trick her into joining the Brotherhood and how she succeded. How Mystique betrayed her. She hated the fact that Mystique was her mother, she hated the woman for abandoning her and leaving her in the care of Irene until her mutation apared so she'd be useful to her "dearest mother". The only good side to this was that she now had kurt and even though she didn't like to show it she really did care for him. He knew how it felt to be different and he was always there for her.  
  
Rogue's thoughts driffted back to when she decided to join the X-Men and to her little crush on Scott. She really liked him but unfortunetlly for her Lil' Miss Perfect Jean had Scott wrapped around her finger. Rogue never liked Jean because she was so perfect and invented some super secret way to make each strand of hair stay exactly where she wanted it too. Everyone liked Perfect Jean who was oh so good and such a saint. The only two people who also seemed to not like Jean were Logan and Wanda.  
  
Well, Rogue didn't really know why, but she thought Logan saw right through the whole lil' miss perfect act so that Jean wasn't on his favourites list. And Wanda. Well, Wanda hated mostly everybody because just like Rogue she was a goth and she also knew what it was like not to be loved and cared for. Rogue couldn't believe what a bastard Magneto had been to lock her up in that place. He was never a good father, Pietro always tried to live up to his high standards and make him proud but the old magnet never showed him that he was proud of his son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue didn't realize when Remy entered the room and she kept on punching and kicking the punching bag furiously. Remy took out his cards and started to shuffle them absentmindedly, gazing at Rogue. She was indeed a strong person, and not just phisically but mentally as well. Remy admired the fact that she didn't take shit from nobody and that she was a down to erth person. Not some little valley girl who's world would end if she broke a nail. Rogue was a tough figure and Remy admired her for that. He felt bad for her because she had such a curse. Not touching would be hard on anyone but Rogue took it quite well.  
  
Remy thought that the cause of Rogue being a goth was mainly because of her power. She pushed everyone away and isolated herself from the world just out of fear of harming them. Using his empathy, Remy tried to see how Rogue was feeling but when he used his power he felt a deep hatred. He never knew someone could hate so much. He was amazed at how much anger and hate the girl had bottled up inside.  
  
Remy slowly walked towards her and when he was onlt a few centimeters away he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, making sure that he didn't come in contact with her bare skin. Rogue flinched at his touch and turned around to find herself in an embrace with Remy. She felt the heat his body emited even through all the layers of clothes and when she looked up she was hipnotizerd by he's demon eyes boaring in her eyes giving her the impression that he was reading her like a book.  
  
"What do ya want, Remy?" -she asked, trying to catch her breath from the exhausting workout she went through. Remy was surprised that she used his real name and knew that something had to be wrong.  
  
"Oh, nothin' petite, Remy just wanted t' see wha' ma belle was doin'." -he said huskily. There was a bit of concern in his eyes directed to the way she was acting. "Are y' allright, chere?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm fahne, just a bit tired, that's all." -she said. Rogue got out of his embrace and took her towel wiping her sweaty face. Remy couldn't stop admiring how good she looked with out the makeup. Her cheeks ware flushed from the workout and this made her look much more alive and beautiful, even though Remy loved the look of her usual ivory colored face. It just made her look like a southern belle of the old days.  
  
"So 're ya gonna stay there all day or 're ya comin'?" -asked Rogue walking up to him. She kicked the punching bag one last time sending it flying upwards and then walked towards the exit. Remy admired her back and then, before he could stop staring at Rogue's butt, the punching bag came fliying back and him hard making him stumble to keep his balance.  
  
"Owwwwwwwww!" -exclaimed Remy and than he quickly exited the room wanting to catch up to he's beautiful Southern Belle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, ya'll. so i promised I'd update soon it's just I wasn't very inspired on what to write. Um...ok so I heard that WB is showing the 4th season of x- men evo too bad i'm missing it...So is someone gonna be nice enough to maybe tell me what time it's at and on what days so that when i do get back I'll know. Oh and are they by any small miracle going to replay the episodes a few ties over during the upcoming months cause there may yet still be hope for me.  
  
Ok well here's reviews and tanx top all my loyal readers for reviewing you guys are great...  
  
oscar: Hey thanx for the idea cause it's really useful...at first I was planning to wite out like what each groups up to but the email thing is much better and not so boaring...^_^  
  
Ev1ta: well hope you like it this way just through emails...to tell you the truth I really didn't want to make the story *longer* by just writing what every group is doing and interupting the whole Romy part but most ppl want to know what's happening...  
  
Jess: Sure I'll email you whenever I update don't worry but do you want me to also e-mail ythe chap or just tell u i updated?  
  
Devils Chaos: Well a bubble-tee (hope i spelled it right i never really spelled it before just drank some...lol) it's like this drink it's cold tee of whatever kinde you want and ther's little bits of tapiocha that look like bubbles in it. I think it's a chinese drink but not too sure. Oh and i promise that I'm gonna torture Jean a lot in the next chapters...muahaha  
  
Demonic-Gambit: Don't worry about the bet but i can't make any promises....but c'mon this is a Romy with a nice happy ending so don't worry even if they do fight they're gonna get back together...they're made for each other...  
  
Risty: Ok srry that I didn't say too much bout kitty and Piotr but I will in the next chap of the one after that so don't worry oh and ya Jean is gonna suffer a lot cause I hate her...muahaha.  
  
Mistic UV: hey tnx for the idea and Rogue is going to use her powers in the future chaps...probable to get revange on someone but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
totaloser: It's like this beverage made out of cooled tee with tapioca bubbles in it.  
  
Adychopsticks: Ok well she'll get control of her powers soon so don't worry.nd bout the remy part u'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Ok so there's some of my review thanx to everyone else who reviewed hope you enjoy the story and can you guys if you want Kitty to get with Piotr or with Lance cause I don't know which it should be so it's up to you guys. I'll try to update soon and if anyone has any plz give me some ideas fore theyre date like if you guys want them to go to a e\restaurant, to a movie, to a party or any other places. 


	6. The date

Buenos Aires, Argentina  
  
Tabitha Kurt and ray stood beside a big pool in the back yard of a beautiful Victorian style house.  
  
"Ok guys, so iz everything prepared?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"Digital camera, check." Said Tabby waving a camera in his face.  
  
"Mustard instead of sunscreen, check." Said Ray pointing at an innocent looking bottle of sunscreen.  
  
"Blue ink in ze shower top, check." Said Kurt smiling wickedly. He than looked up to see a red haired figure, in a pale green bikini coming. "Vell guys, she's coming. Let's put zis plan into action."  
  
As the red haired girl named Jean approached, the three teens sat down and looked as innocent as possible, trying not to distract any attention. Ray jumped into the pool, grabbing Tabby along with him. The impact of her hitting the water made her scream and splashed Kurt with water.  
  
Jean looked at the three teens and rolled her eyes in disapproval.  
  
"God! Can't you guys be more mature?" She asked in a perky voice. Jean lied down on a recliner and proceeded to putting sunscreen on. She picked up the tube on the table and closing her eyes she started rubbing the substance on her feet. Five minutes later her whole body was covered in a yellowish substance. Kurt, Tabby, and Ray were trying hard not to burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
Scott started to approach them, but when his eyes fell on Jean he got a weird look on his face.  
  
"Um.Jean.why is there yellow stuff on your.entire body?" He asked in a small voice. Jeans eyes shot open and she slowly tilted her head to see the substance covering her. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she was completely covered in mustard. She started screaming in horror as Tabitha took a picture oh her.  
  
"You! You did this!" She said pointing an accusing finger towards the teens. She then ran towards the house slamming the door behind her. The three teens immediately started laughing hysterically the minute that she was out of side and this only left a very confused Scott.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
About ten minutes passed since Jean stalked away and Kurt, Ray and Tabby were waiting impatiently for the second part of their plan to work. A few more moments of tense silence passed until finally there came a loud scream from the house. They all started laughing hard and high-fived. Jean came running out of the house in only a bathrobe with her skin a dark shade of blue and her hair tied up. They saw the anger on her face and decided to push her over the edge.  
  
"Gee, blue really isn't your color Jean." Came Scott's voice from behind her. He had a very shocked look on his face as he was still examining her face. Jean slowly turned toward Scott her face filled with rage, her face a darker shade of blue probably because she was red with anger.  
  
"Scott, you moron, I did not do this to myself," Said Jean in a dangerously low voice. She then turned towards Kurt, Ray and Tabby. "They did!"  
  
"Vell, ve gotta go now. Bye." Said Kurt waving. He then teleported all three of them to the computer room where they were about to sent the pictures of Jean to Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stood in front of a full-length mirror examining herself. She was dressed to kill. She was wearing a blood red halter/tube top that showed her stomach, a black super mini skirt with chains hanging from various spots on it, black fishnet stockings, a black mesh top and high-healed black boots.  
  
Her makeup was fairly light. There was only black eyeliner framing her emerald green eyes and making the stand out and blood-red lipstick was applied to her full lip. She smiled wickedly at her reflection thinking of how sweet her revenge on Remy would be. She wanted to make him pay for what he did earlier that day, so she came up with a perfect solution. Sure, she knew she was only a game for him, but why not take it to the next level? He only wanted her as a challenge, but she could also play the game. Rogue dressed as daring as possible, with the most revealing clothes she had. She knew she looked hot and she knew that once Remy saw her he'd want her very, very badly, but the problem was, he just couldn't touch her. So he'd just have to admire from afar.for the whole time.  
  
Rogue knew Remy was the type of person who got what they wanted from a girl and then just dropped her. But this would prove to be a real challenge for him, he'd have to keep his hands off her from the whole night.  
  
Rogue smirked evilly as she put some perfume on and brushed her hair. There was a knock at the door, so she put her gloves on and opened the door. Remy stood in front of her his mouth wide opened, as he looked her over. He didn't clean up half bad either. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black faded jeans and his usual trench coat. His hair was spiked up messily giving him a devilish look. He immediately recovered from the shock of seeing rogue dressed like that. Though as his eyes made their way up to her lips that were almost asking to be kissed. The only thing that could be said was that she left him breathless.  
  
Rogue saw the look in his eyes as they made their way over her body. She smirked to herself trying her best not to laugh at how much torture he'd have to go through, but at the same time sadness crossed her features. Sure, now it was just a game, but the terrible truth was that she'd never be able to touch anyone. Rogue pushed that though in the back of her head and set her mind to actually enjoy herself tonight and forget about her mutation.  
  
"Tell meh, sugah, 're ya goin' ta stay there all naight an' stare at meh or are we actually goin' ta go somewhere?" She asked in a sassy voice. Remy got out of her trance -still keeping his cool.  
  
"'Course, petite." He said. He offered her his hand and, after debating with herself on wether to take it or not, she finally placed her small palm into his and they we're off to a night of fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy and Rogue went down a metal staircase that took them deep into the ground. When they finally got to the bottom they entered a huge nightclub. Laser lights shone over their heads, and the music blasting at full volume with hundreds of teens dancing to its hypnotizing beat. Remy led Rogue to an empty table on the metal balconies.  
  
"So how'du like de date so far, petite?' He asked, his eyes shining in the dim light.  
  
"How many tahmes do Ah have ta tell ya that this ain't no date, swamp rat?" She said.  
  
"Awww.c'mon chère, admit it, y're 'njoin y're self. Remy ain't dat bad now is he, chérie?" He said in a low and seductive voice. His eyes looked into Rogue's and they just stood there staring at one another for a few minutes.  
  
"Let's dance, ma belle." Said Remy standing up abruptly and pulling Rogue towards the dance floor.  
  
"No, Remy, Ah ain't goin' nowhere in that crowd." Said Rogue pulling her hand from his grip. Remy sensed fear and sadness in her. "Last tahme Ah was in a crowd, Ah ended up absorbin' a lot of people just cause Ah touched 'em, Ah don't want that ta happen again."  
  
"Chere, Remy won't let ya get hurt. Remy promise nothin' bad gonna happen. Just trust me, Rogue." He said with a sincere look on his devilishly, handsome face. Rogue doubted his wards, but when her eyes met his she just let go of reality and let him pull her to the dance floor, where she started dancing never wanting to stop. He pulled her close to him and even through the many layers of clothes she could feel the heat emitted from his body. They dance for about an hour, never stopping, just letting their bodies be carried by the rhythim of the music.  
  
They finally sat down at the bar where Remy ordered himself something to drink. Rogue was extremely thirsty, but she didn't want to drink any alcohol. even though it was tempting.  
  
"Don' y' want nothin' ta drink, ma belle." He asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"Ah don't drink alcohol." She answered.  
  
"Not even a bit? C'mon, chere, it won't hurt y'. as long as y' don't drink too much. Just a glass of gin." He said. Rogue was about to refuse his offer, but she was too damn thirsty, and so she thought "what the hell, just a glass of gin can't hurt".  
  
The barman brought her the drink. Rogue analyzed the glass in front of her a few seconds before she picked it up and drank a bit. She found that it wasn't bad at all and that it tasted quite good.  
  
"This ain't half bad, swamp rat." She commented. Remy smirked at her. They both finished their drinks and then danced a bit more until they were too exhausted for anymore so they just decided to go home -considering it was 2 in the morning all ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two southerners walked through the dry night air, hand in hand. At first Rogue had been a bit hesitant in taking his hand, but since they were both wearing gloves there was no chance of him getting absorbed. She tried to convince herself that she didn't feel anything for him, but every time he looked at her, her heart would start racing. She knew he was just a player. She knew that she didn't mean a single thing to him but deep down inside she thought "what if..just. what if he actually did care for me?" Maybe he felt just the tiniest bit of emotion when he was around her; maybe she wasn't just a game.  
  
They got to the condo building that they were living in and went inside. When they finally got up to the house they found that all the lights were off and that John and Wanda were probable sleeping.  
  
"Well chere, wat' now?" Asked Remy lifting a suggestive eyebrow. Rogue slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Do ya have a certain death wish, Cajun?" She implied. Remy just shrugged.  
  
"Gawd, it's so hot in here. Let's go in tha balcony, it's much cooler there." Suggested Rogue. The two of them walked outside in the balcony carefully, not wanting to disturb John and Wanda. They sat down on one of the marble benches in complete silence, just admiring the view of the city. Well, at least Rogue was, Remy was just admiring the view of her.  
  
He was mystified by her every movement. By the was she flipped her hair, by the way her eyes sparkled like emerald pools gazing deep into your soul, the way her lips were so seductive practically asking to be kissed. He wanted her so badly. but not the way he wanted all the others. He just wanted to hold her, to feel her body against his, to feel her skin, to stroke her porcelain face, to kiss her full red lips.  
  
Rogue turned around and watched Remy in amusement. His mouth was hanging open and she was sure that she could see him drooling. She tried hard not to burst out laughing at his ridicules expression.  
  
"Toute la lumière du monde sur ta peau, belle." -he said, regaining composure.  
  
"What's that s'ppose ta mean?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, just... I just wanted to say... you're beautiful, Rogue." She didn't know why, but she couldn't help shivering as he pronounced her name.  
  
"Thanks." she mumbled. And that's when he couldn't help it. He had to kiss her. Screw her powers. Screw the bet. Screw everything. He leaned in forward not even giving her time to realize what he was doing. He just pressed his lips against hers putting both his hands around her waist. Rogue wanted to push him away, but after failing she just submitted to his kiss, deepening it, and wanting more. Remy felt the pull of her power, but he didn't care, he just wanted to kiss her like nothing mattered. He felt like time stopped and he was entranced by the passionate kiss. Only a few seconds later Remy fell unconscious beside Rogue.  
  
She massaged her head with the tip of her fingers trying to sort through all the newly acquired memories but that's when she got to the conversation Remy had with John. Hot tears blurred her vision and ran slowly down her porcelain face. So she was right, she was only a bet to him. Nothing more than a lousy bet to see if he could make her fall for him in a week. She couldn't believe she's been so stupid to believe that maybe he was different. She cast one last glance at his unconscious body and than stood up and walked back inside.  
  
Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes and at that moment she felt like her heart had been ripped out. How could he do this to her, how could he be such a heartless little bastard only carrying about his own pleasure. Rogue sat down on the leather sofa putting her head in her gloved hands and loosing herself in depressing thoughts.  
  
Wanda entered the room and sat down beside Rogue. Rogue looked up at her and saw that she was dressed in pajamas. She looked depressed.  
  
"What's the matter, sugah?" Asked Rogue, trying not to show that she'd been crying.  
  
"I can't sleep. For the past week every time I go to sleep I dream about my father and about my past. I don't know what to do, Rogue, I swear I'm gonna go mad if I have that dream one more time. I just can't remember what it is that I dream about, I want it to stop." Said Wanda. "Can you do me a big favor, Rogue?"  
  
"Sure, anythin'. What is it?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Can you absorb a bit of me? I beg you to. I can't stand having that dream over and over again." Pleaded Wanda. Her voice was desperate but Rogue didn't now if it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Ah don't know, Wanda." Said Rogue doubtfully. "What if somethin' goes wrong?"  
  
"Nothing will go wrong, just touch me for a second. That can't even make me go unconscious. Please!" said Wanda. Rogue looked at her for a few seconds and then, not wanting to see her friend suffer anymore, she took off her glove off her right hand and touched Wanda's hand lightly.  
  
"Thank you." Said Wanda.  
  
"Wanda, what 'sactlly are yoh powers?" Asked Rogue.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Wanda, still quite confused because of the absortion. "Oh, my powers. Well, I can hex things and negate any mutant power." Said Wanda. Rogue slowly turned her gaze toward Wanda and than slowly lifting her palm up to Wanda's face. She needed to know. What if..? But no, it wouldn't work. Anyway, she couldn't help trying. She touched Wanda's cheek, and no, nothing happened.  
  
"Ah can touch." Whispered Rogue. "Ah can touch." She looked at her hands, still trying to understand what had just happened. "Thank ya Wanda if it woren't foh ya power Ah could nevah be able to touch." She added, hugging her.  
  
Wanda just stared back at Rogue in amazement. She than put her arms around Rogue and hugged her tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey ya'll well here is the next chap.I finally updated. Um.well what can I say I'll try to update more but with school and all it will be hard. I hope ya'll liked the idea of Rogue using Wanda's power to negate her absorbing power. and don't hate me for what happened with her and Remy. This is a romance fic so they will eventually get back together *hint, hint*. Ok well here are some reviews and I will update soon because the next chap will just be so fun to write. It's basically gonna be Rogue taking her revenge on John and Remy and of course making Remy extremely jealous time.  
  
ElizabethDarcy-RogueleBeau: Hey thanx for reviewing well I used you're idea partially with the club.at first I wanted it to be some classy restaurant but than again that's in every Romy fic.lol.so thanx for reviewing and I hope you like this chap!  
  
AthenaAlpha: Hey thanx for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chap and by the way I LOVE your fic "A Path Worth Choosing" but u spelled choosing with only one o.no offense I just realized that when I pastes the title.lol.I suck at spelling so yeah I use spell check.  
  
DBZpunkchick: Happy you liked it thanx for reviewing!  
  
: Hey thanx so much for telling me I actually got back here when they showed "Impact" and that if you want I can tell you what happened in it I just loved that one.so anyways I hear "Cajun Spice" will be on two weeks from Saturday 20th so I can't wait cuz it basically stars Remy and Rogue.yay.tanx for reviewing.  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic: lol.I hope you're not too mad that it took me so long to update tanx 4 reviewing.I totally hate Jean and I got so pissed when Jean got to go to Ireland instead of Rogue I mean c'mon if Rogue was there she could actually blend in with the evil Goth ppl and she would have been much more help that perfect lil' jean.  
  
Ishandahalf: I'm happy u liked the chap and yeah there's probable gonna be more fighting over Kitty in the next chap this one was to torment Jean.muahaha  
  
Black Encantress: I'm happy you liked Rogue's character in my fic and I agree with you that a lot of people make her so wimpy. But there was this one fic that annoyed me so much where Rogue got raped and she didn't want revenge she just let it go I mean c'mon that's soooo not Rogue.ugh.people these days..so anyways thanx for reviewing.   
  
Caliente" Oh yeah Remy's falling for Rogue and he's falling hard.Thanx for reviewing and I think that Kitty will end up with Piotr he's so much nicer than Lance.  
  
Ok well bye for now Ill update there's no way I'm abandoning this fic so review everyone. 


	7. Revenge is always fun!

Four weeks had passed since the incident concerning Rogue and Remy and things were still tense between the two of them. A week before, Rogue had stopped throwing things at Remy whenever he tried to talk to her but she still ignored him.  
  
As for Remy, even though he basically won the bet that he had made with John, he felt horrible and couldn't explain to himself why. She was just a girl after all; she didn't matter...or did she. He had been with many girls in the past but none had made him feel this way, not even Belle, and that scared him. He was the love them and leave them type of guy but when it came to Rogue, he felt bad for doing that to her. She didn't deserve it and deep down in his subconscious he knew it, but he couldn't admit it to himself let alone to anyone else.  
  
Rogue had kept the whole incident of her absorbing Wanda's powers to herself because frankly, she didn't want anyone to know about her newfound control...at least not yet. She was now typing away at an email for Kitty and sipping a caramel ice cappuccino when Wanda walked in wearing only a bathrobe and scrubbing her damp hair with a towel.  
  
"Hey Rogue, c'mon go get dressed, we're going out." She said sitting down on Rogue's bed.  
  
"Oh really an' what might Ah ask makes yah think foh even a second that Ah'd be interested in comin' with ya'll?" asked Rogue sending the email and closing her laptop.  
  
"Well if you don't come you'll be stuck here all night with only Gambit to keep you company." Said Wanda.  
  
"Point taken." Said Rogue standing up and walking over to her closet.  
  
"But of course if you come he'll come too so either way you'll still have to be within a one kilometer radius of each other" said Wanda grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh great, so either way it's a lose lose situation foh meh. Someone up there mus' really hate meh." Said Rogue pointing upwards.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just glad your coming I wouldn't want to be stuck all night with only John in a crowded place." Said Wanda standing up and walking towards the door but Rogue stopped her.  
  
"Wait jus' a minute, what do yah mean bah a crowded place?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Well we are going to a club so those generally tend to be crowded." Said Wanda with a sarcastic smile plastered on her lips.  
  
"Wanda yah know Ah don' do well in crowds. Ah ain't comin'." Rogue said.  
  
"Yes you are Rogue, you can control your power remember and ever since that stupid Cajun pissed you off you aren't doing anything so get dressed and meet me in the living room in half an hour." Said Wanda walking out of the room. Rogue thought about it a bit contemplating over what she should do. Wanda was right, she could control her powers but that didn't mean that she was OK with the whole crowd thing. It would take time for her to actually feel comfortable again with being in crowds and with wearing more revealing clothes but she decided that it was time that she should start working on it.  
  
By the time a half hour had passed, Rogue was dressed to kill. She wore skin tight, black Seven jeans, a black ripped up style, halter top that exposed a bit of her stomach and read 'You gotta fight for your right to party!' in neon green and she put on a pair of high healed, silver sandals.  
  
Her makeup was light yet it still gave a Gothic impression and consisted of a lot of black eyeliner framing her eyes, black mascara and dark red lipstick that came in a shade called 'Dried Blood'. The only accessories that she wore were a black dog collar around her neck and long black gloves that extended up to her elbows, still leaving a bit of skin exposed.  
  
Rogue walked out of her room feeling a bit nervous of the reaction she would receive from her roommates when they saw her appearance. When she walked in the living room the sight of Wanda and Remy both sitting on the couch watching TV greeted her. They both stood up when she entered and were quite taken aback by her new look.  
  
Remy's mouth was slightly open as he checked her out starting at the bottom and working his way up, his eyes lingering a few seconds longer on certain areas. Rogue blushed under his intense gaze, feeling like he could see right through her clothes but she immediately regained her poise and prayed that he didn't notice. Unfortunately for Rogue he did notice but didn't say anything.  
  
"Wow, nice look Rogue," Said Wanda, also surprised by her friends appearance. She herself wore a tight leather mini skirt, a red tube top and knee length, black Jimmy Choo boots, which Rogue had no clue that she owned, "John we're all ready, will you get your ass in here, it's not like your getting fucking married!"  
  
"Oy, ya can't mess wit' perfection, sheila." He shouted back but reluctantly walked out of his room. He wore a simple black T-shirt that stood out the most out of his ensemble and that had an arrow pointing upwards that read 'The man' and an arrow pointing downwards that read 'The legend'. Wanda raised an eyebrow at the message on his shirt and John only smirked.  
  
"Ok lets go." Said John being the first out the door with Wanda and Rogue walking behind him. He, after all, was the only one that knew where the hell they were going. Remy was the last one out and walked behind Rogue. She had felling that she knew exactly what he was staring at.  
  
The four took a taxi downtown and then after getting out and paying the man, John took them to what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. He knocked on the door three times stopping in between for a few seconds.  
  
"Wha' ya want, we're closed?" asked a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Oy mate, I know ya ain't closed now won't ya let yoh ol' mate John in?" said John. The door immediately opened and there stood a well-built man.  
  
"John, mate, long time!" he said. John and the guy started talking and slowly made their way back in the building with Rogue, Remy and Wanda following them closely behind. The five of them went in and down a long flight of stairs that lead into a large, dark room that was decorated to look like a real club. There was a huge crowd of people dancing to the rhythm of the music which was a mix between rave and techno. It seemed like the beat of the music cast a sort of spell on everyone surrounding them because they seemed to not care about anything and just more their bodies to he beat. (A/N: think as in Blade at the beginning when the human guy went into the vampire night club and they we're all like dancing like crazy.....and no the ppl in my fic aren't vampires...lol)  
  
"So tll me mates, ya like?" yelled John above the music. The only response he got was the three of them nodding.  
  
"John, the whole warehouse thing is great for the atmosphere and all but couldn't they fin a better place to put this club, somewhere that maybe isn't in the middle of nowhere." Said Wanda.  
  
"Nah, Sheila. This ain't what it seems. This is the biggest part in town and do ya actually think all this is legal?" he said arching both his eyebrows just to make his point. Wanda only nodded in understanding, "Good, now I'll go get ya lot some drinks."  
  
Within a few seconds, John disappeared into the crowed leaving the three of them to fend for themselves. They sat down at a metallic table with a blue, semi circle couch around it. John returned back with a couple of tubes that contained a transparent blue liquid and handed each one of them one.  
  
"Here ya go mates. These here are the best drinks in the world but don't drink to many cause ya'll have a hell of a hangover next morning." He said and then drained his tube. John then stood up and extended a hand to Wanda in a gentlemanly fashion, "May I ask for this dance, Madame?"  
  
"You certainly may, good sir," said Wanda playing along with his game. She then walked away with John, both of them getting lost in the crowd and leaving Remy and a very unhappy Rogue all-alone in an odd silence.  
  
Rogue's mind was screaming for her to do something but she really didn't know what. She knew she that she wouldn't resist a moment longer sitting next to the Cajun but what the hell could she do. That exact moment two giggling girls dressed in almost nothing, made their way to Remy and asked him to dance and of course, Remy being the gentlemen that he was couldn't say no therefore leaving Rogue all alone.  
  
She didn't know why but a part of her felt betrayed but she blocked that thought out as she stood up and made her way to a circular bar. She sat on a circular stool and before she could even order anything a hot guy sat besides her. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up messily, exotic green eyes and a golden hoop earring in one ear.  
  
"Cay' get ya a drink, Sheila?" he asked in an Australian accent much like John's. Rogue was about to politely refuse but then she decided why not have some fun. If Remy was going to flirt shamelessly all night – not that she care – she could do the same.  
  
"Sure, sugha," she said in a flirty voice, twisting a strand of hair around her index finger. The guy only grinned and got them both a tubby thingy much like the one John had gotten earlier.  
  
"Cheers," he said before draining the tube, "Let me introduce me self, the name's Shane."  
  
"It's a pleasure tah meet yah Shane, yah can jus' call meh Rogue," she said extending a gloved hand which he shock.  
  
"Ya not from round here." He stated.  
  
"Nah, Ah'm from tha' US," she said, "Ah'm here with some friends."  
  
"Cool, yah wanna dance?" he asked standing up. Rogue wanted to refuse not really being keen with the idea of dancing n that huge crowd but then decided against it. She followed Shane into the crowd and they started dancing. The music was fantastic, and after those two drinks she felt so much more open. It was like the beat was taking over her body as she moved against Shane. She was enjoying herself a lot and she couldn't remember having this much fun in her life.  
  
Rogue then spotted Remy who seemed to be starring straight at her. He was dancing with a bleached blonde slut. She decided to have some fun on Remy's account and try to make him jealous just a bit , she really started working it. Her body was pressed up against Shane's and they we're both dancing like they we're possessed. She saw the look of anger in Remy's eyes and smirked. He deserved it after all.  
  
HELLO EVERYONE!!! Well I'm back! I dunno if it was the utter boredom or the need of some Romy fluff in my life that brought me back but does it really matter. Well anywayz maybe by new year I'll actually finish this fic cuz you guys know what a bad updater I am. Well anywayz tell me what you think of this chapter so far. Is Rogue too open about her powers? I mean you have to understand most of this chapter was revenge on Remy but w/e tell me what you think I should improve! Ok well thank you so much for the lovelly reviews and I'll answer some right now but most of you will probable hanve no clue what I'm talking about since it's been forever!  
  
VinGirl: Awww tanx so much for the review and I did half of what you asked I updated......just not soon....lol....anywayz hope you enjoyed!  
  
Chiby Chihiro: Thanks so much for the review and yea I guess I wasn't planning to write anymore but I had a change of thought! By the way UPDATE your story soon cuz I'm addicted to it! I must read more!!  
  
Leena LeBeau: hahahah...yea I think that my other story will have to wait for now cuz I really have no ideas for it. Tanks for the review!  
  
Demon Rogue13: Thanks for the review!  
  
Rogue77: Thanks for the update! And yea those are Wanda's powers...at least I think so cuz of when she negated Mag's powers in DoR to kill him. Oh any I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I tend to not really re-read stuff that I don't have to hand in to my English teacher cuz no one has to mark them.....my bad. And I don't think I'll write anymore about the other houses because franckly this is a Romy who cares about all the others....that an whenever I read a fic with other couples apart from Romy I kinda tend to skip the other parts without Romy in them so yea..... Well I'm really REALLY happy you like my fir and I hope you enjoy this chap!  
  
Ishandahalf: lol yea there's never enough Jean torture is there....she's just meant to be tortured...and yes Remy torture time is ALWAYS fun....men I'm so sadistic...oh well...hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
DarkAceGambit: Thanks for the review!.  
  
Irony1: Tanks for the review and I'm really glad u like my fic!  
  
Ok well that' sit for now....hope you enjoyed this chapter so review and tell me. Right, and of course the more review the faster I'll updated so com on feel sorry for the author who's miserably sick in the middle of summer and only has a large hot cappuccino for company...I live of those things like vampires do off blood! 


	8. Touch

At first, Rogue felt a bit out of place in the middle of a huge crowd dancing with a guy who she'd just met, but two hours, seven drinks, and a bunch of guys later she felt quite open. Hell, anyone would if they had that much alcohol in their system.

Rogue was now talking, or rather having a guy hit on her while she sat at the bar. She couldn't quite make sense of what he was saying; everything was too much of a jumbled mess in her head, but she just smile and nodded pleasantly. He was saying something to the bartender, probable buying her a drink or something. She turned her gaze towards the crowd, scanning it for a familiar face, Wanda and John, or even Remy would do. She desperately wanted to get back home and into bed. Her head hurt so badly. It felt that the drums that set the beat for the music were in her head.

When Rogue turned back to look at the guy that was currently talking to her, she noticed him smiling and handing her a drink. She knew she shouldn't have any more alcohol but she couldn't resist it. Her mouth felt so dry. As she took a long sip of the liquid, she clenched her eyes shut. It went down her through like a river of fire, burning her on the inside and warming up her whole body. She quickly drained the glass and turned her gaze at the guy again. She couldn't quite remember what his name was. It was something like Aaron or Adam, or maybe it was Alex. She couldn't really remember but she didn't care at the moment. Her head hurt too much for her to care about something so trivial at the moment.

She started feeling a bit dizzy all off a sudden, but shook it off. The guy at the bar now took her hand and was leading her somewhere. They were walking across the dance floor and towards the exit. The back exit. The crowd surrounding her was getting to her. It seemed like the noise all off a sudden doubled. She wanted to get out of there. She needed to get out of there. She tried to struggle out of the guys grip but he wouldn't let go. She just held onto her wrist harder.

He was now almost dragging her towards the exit. He roughly shoved her outside into the cool night air and grabbed both her wrists. He pinned her against a near by wall, as he tried to roughly kiss her but Rogue struggled out of his grip. She tried to run but couldn't. Her knees fell weak, like they would give out any second. The guy grabbed her yet again and started dragging her away but she tried to make him let go but when he didn't she punched him in the face with all the force that she had left. Rogue scanned her surroundings in the few seconds it took him to regain his composure. She was in a damp, dark alley way and her only escape was either the club exit or if she walked straight ahead, into what looked like an empty road.

Rogue tried the door leading back in the club but it was locked from the inside. When she turned around she found that the guy which had fallen to the ground after she had punched him was now starting to get up, and he did not look happy. Rogue started to walk to the other side of the alleyway, towards the street but she felt so week and dizzy. She tried with all her strength to keep on going but something caught her wrist, turning her around roughly. Within a split second she had fallen to the ground. She felt pain summing from her cheek but she didn't know what it was. It had happened to fast. The guy had slapped her, hard. He now stood over her with a sadistic smirk on his face. He slowly bend down and grabbed her. She felt herself starting to slip away, slowly, into the darkness. But she stayed conscious completely to see the smirk wiped off the asshole's face as someone punched him in the face, hard. It was like she could almost hear the crack of the bones when his nose broke. Her eyes fluttered closed but not before she had enough time to get a glance of her savior but the only thing she saw were two red orbs staring down t her.

(A/N: yes I know by now you all hate me fordoing that to Rogue but it's part of the plot....Remy ahs to save her someway right....well anywayz I was gonna stop here but I decided to write more out of the goodness of my heart...)

Remy's Pov:

He watched her. During the whole evening he watched her. Watched as she danced and flirted with different guys, never really stopping at only one. But every time he saw one of them dance with her or even touch her – even through the many layers of clothes - he felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time... jealousy. He didn't know why she made him feel this way but it scared him, it scared him a lot that a girl could make him feel like this. She was just another girl after all, wasn't she? That exact question had plagued his mind for days, even weeks now.

But when Remy snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Rogue get up and walk along side a guy, towards the exit. He watched closely as the guy pulled her outside – a bit roughly for his taste – and decided to follow and make sure Rogue didn't get into any trouble.

Remy got up from his hiding spot and walked through the large crowd, desperately trying to get to the exit as soon as possible. He had a strange feeling that something was not right and when he did get outside, his suspicions were confirmed. Rogue was fallen to the ground and the guy was staring down at her with a cruel smirk on his face. Remy wasted no time in punching the guy, hard, in the nose and probable breaking it. He then proceeded to punch him a couple of times to make sure that he left him a 'nice' memento of what happens when you treat a lady inadequately.

Remy then turned around to find an unconscious Rogue still on the damn ground of the alleyway. He took off his trench coat and gently draped it around her body, then with the utmost care, he picked her up and started to walk out of the alley without a second glance at the now unconscious body of the bustard who had done that to her.

Without much difficult, Remy had gotten a cab to take them back home. Within thirty minutes he had arrived back at the apartment, with the still unconscious Rogue in his arms. There was no sign of Wanda and John so he decided that they were probable still at the club, dancing the night away.

Remy carried Rogue to her room, and once inside, he tucked her into bed. She looked so peaceful and almost angelic when she slept. He placed a quick kiss onto her forehead and closed the door behind him completely forgetting about his trench coat that as still draped around the sleeping Rogue's body.

00000

The blinding light of the morning sun awoke Rogue from her slumber and even though she didn't want to get out of her warm, comfy bed, she knew there was no use to try to fall back to sleep because it would prove impossible. She slowly opened her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the blinding morning light. She had a terrible headache and felt like she was going to throw up any second.

Rogue glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 8:30a.m. in bright red digits. Rogue sighed in exasperation because on any other normal, free day she would still be in dreamland at that hour. Rogue slowly got out of bed, holding on to a near by wall because of the sudden dizziness that she experienced. She remembered going to a rave with Wanda, John and Remy. But there was one thing that nagged at her brain... how exactly had she gotten back home and into bed? Rogue turned her gaze back towards the bed and saw something very unexpected. There, in-between the dark colored sheets laid a very familiar looking trench coat that explained perfectly how she had gotten home.

She sighed in exasperation as the painful events that had occurred the previous evening slowly started making their way into Rogues head. She was angry with herself... angry and disgusted for letting her defenses, her mask just drop like that and allow that jerk manipulate her in such a way. How could she have been so stupid as not to see it coming?

Rogue laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. Ever since she had gotten her power, she had wished to be able to get rid of them or at least control them. Touch had been the only thing she had ever wanted, but by some cruel twist of fate, the ability to touch had hurt her so very much. It was like some all-powerful entity hated her so very much, that even now when her wish had finally granted, He still made her suffer. It was like the only thing that made her miserable for all these years – her power, her curse – was the only thing that ever kept her safe from all the pain and hurt that the world had to offer.

The southern belle slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror to find that some of the makeup from the past evening was still there. That's when she realized that she still had the same clothes from the previous evening on. Rogue decided to clean up a bit and then she would go get some breakfast and see what happens.

Within half an hour she was ready to go. She wore a pair of forest green sweat pants and a simple black tank top. She didn't cover herself up with anything else mainly because she didn't believe that anyone else would be up at that hour, especially not after the previous night of drinking and partying. She put on her leather gloves but before leaving the room her gaze fell on the oh so familiar trench coat that was thrown over the neatly made bed. She picked it up and exited the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She knew that she would have to thank Remy after all she owed him a lot for 'saving' her like that the previous night.

Rogue made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge forgetting how bad of a hangover she had. The mere sight of food made her want to throw up and she knew that eventually she would suppress it for now. She decided to g outside and enjoy the scenery but on her way to the balcony she saw a figure all ready there.

Remy Lebeau was sprawled onto the wide ledge, with his right hand underneath his head and holding a cigarette in his left hand. Rogue watched him silently for a few minutes contemplating weather she should join him or not.

'Enjoyin' de view, chere?" he asked, not even opening his eye. Rogue almost let out a yelp of surprise. She decided that it was now or never, and eventually she had to return his coat so she might as well incorporate a quick thank you while she was at it. She slowly made her way towards him, scanning every inch of his body. He wore a dark red tee that perfectly showed off his well-toned abs, baggy black jeans, and boots.

Rogue sat beside him making sure to leave a few feet in between. He slowly stood up out of his previous position and then sat on the ledge-facing Rogue, a devilish smirk planted on his lips. Remy then proceeded to take a long drag out of his cigarette. Before any words were uttered Rogue surprised both herself and Remy as she snatched the cigarette out of his hand.

"Yah know, swamp rat," she said, taking a long, sensual drag out of the cigarette, then throwing it over the ledge, "These'll kill yah some day."

"Back 'n speain' terms are we, belle?" he said meeting her emerald green eyes with his own. She didn't really know what to say. She had surprised even herself with her actions but now that she was face to face with the Cajun charmer she didn't know what to do or say. She looked down at her hands and noticed that she was still holding the trench coat.

"Here, yah left this in mah room," she said handing him the trench coat, she then mumbled almost inaudibly, "Bah tha' way, thank yah." She then got up and started walking back inside.

"Pas de probleme, belle. I was only lookin' out f' ma petite cherie." He said with his smirk intact. Rogue immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the smirking Cajun.

"Ah ain't yoh cherie, swamp rat. Ah thought we cleared that up." She said, glaring at him. But he only let out a rich laugh as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Mais y' are, belle. Y' know y' can't resist dis Cajun." He said stopping only a few millimeters from her. He then picked up her gloved hand and kissed it gently saying, "Au revoir f' now belle."

Rogue watched him leave and just stood there dumbfound at what he just did. She wasn't falling for the Cajun as she? No, of course not it was his damn charming powers, she reassured herself. At that exact moment she felt a wave of nausea come over here. She knew what this mean so she ran right to the bathroom wehre she fell on her knees and started throwing up.

00000

Uh.... yea kinda short I know but hey it's an update right? Anywayz hope you liked it and don't get me wrong things won't be going super fast now even though I have the tendency to rush it **blushes** sorry for that. Anywayz I have to go now so I won't answer any reviews. I'll answer them next chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
